This invention relates to otoscopes, and more particularly to an otoscope kit which is water proof and easily sterilized.
Otoscopes have changed little since their introduction over fifty years ago. An otoscope permits a medical professional to inspect a patient""s eardrum and ear canal as well as the nasal passages. They have a power source, either batteries, or 110 volts down converted from the wall outlet. Most are battery powered. They include a light bulb, usually halogen or xenon. The light is channeled down a speculum that is placed on the scope to look into the ear canal via either a reflective mirror, or fiber optics. The viewer looks down the lighted ear canal through a magnified lens. Welch-Allyn and Heine are leaders in the field of otoscopes in the United States. All otoscopes use a plastic type of speculum that is placed on the otoscope and then inserted into the ear canal or nasal passage. The specula are either reusable, or disposable. Several specula attachments are known which permit the above examinations as well as specula which allow debris to be removed from the ear canal. While some devices may be sterilized to allow reuse on subsequent patients, the safest protection against transmitting disease and bacteria is to use disposable specula. While disposable specula exist as discussed above, these devices wear on some otoscope heads not designed for their use, resulting in poor fit and requiring replacement of the head. Moreover, standard otoscopes are not water proof and may fail in the field when exposured to water or bodily secretions. Further, current otoscopes are difficult to clean and sterilize, because they are not water proof, and because of their one piece construction. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,775.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an otoscope kit which reduces and even eliminates the spread of disease.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an otoscope kit which is easily sterilized to reduce the risk of the spread of disease.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an otoscope kit which is adapted to use disposable specula.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an otoscope kit which is lightweight and easily transportable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an otoscope kit which is cost effective to produce and implement.
The invention results from the realization that a truly waterproof, sterilizable otoscope kit includes an independent light source, a removable otoscope head for mounting,onto the light source, and a removable adapter for attaching to the otoscope head a speculum which may be disposable or easily sterilized.
This invention features an otoscope kit including a light source, an otoscope head for mounting on the light source, an adapter for mounting on the otoscope head, the adapter having a helical slit about its periphery, and at least one speculum for mounting on the adapter, the speculae having a projection therein for engaging the slit to removably secure the speculae to the adapter during use.
In a preferred embodiment the speculum may be disposable. The speculum may include a loop at its distal end for removing debris from an ear canal. The kit may include a nasal exam head. The light source may be watertight.